My Saving Grace
by miracleofmadness92
Summary: The night at the barricades went differently and all of the students survive. But what happens when Marius learns Cosette has left for England? Does he follow? What happens to Eponine? And what are the students going to do when there's no barricade to build or battle to fight? Eventual E/E with a little E/M at the beginning. Rated T. REWRITE.


**Author's Note: I reread this and I am so sorry! Oh, my, what a hell you must have gone through! But it will be okay! This I promise you: I WILL FIX THIS! It'll be the same plot, just better written and in a different point of view (I forget who told me to do that, but I apologize now for not listening to you sooner!) Anyhoo, I will continue working on this and it shall be brilliant! I hope.**

**Summary: The night at the barricades went differently and all of the students survive. But what happens when Marius learns Cosette has left for England? Does he follow? What happens to Eponine? And what are the students going to do when there's no barricade to build or battle to fight? Eventual E/E with a little E/M at the beginning.**

Enjolras heard the first gunshot ring out into the night, the first sound of the battle to come. He could feel the rush of adrenaline course through his veins as the children of the barricade began to attack. The pride and passion of these young revolutionaries were indescribable, every emotion written on their faces as they fought in their bloody battle- their revolution.

Enjolras fought along side them, being one of them, yet leading them with a grace and passion that none had seen before. His followers, his friends, fought to free the cause of this battle. Their Patria.

Patria was more then just France to these friends. Patria was their lives. they lived and breathed Patria and would fight as many battles as they had to in order to keep her safe. All of them loved Patria, of course, but none as much as Enjolras. Patria was his mistress. He worshipped the ground that she was and cried along side her when her people cried.

The barricade was still held, the students still fighting when out of the corner of his eye, Enjolras saw the spy, Javert, hold a pistol to Grantaire's temple. Grantaire wasn't the most passionate of the Les Amis. Nor was he the most motivated. He was the most drunk on every occassion, never allowing a dull moment in his life. In fact,he was the exact opposite of Enjolras. When Enjolras would have coffee, Grantaire would have his absinthe. Enjolras fought for what he wanted unafraid and Grantaire sat back and wondered if it was worth it. But, in spite of their differences, they had become good friends. They never admitted it to the other, but each felt a special bond with one another. They both held an admiration and a mutual respect.

And with that mutual admiration and respect, Enjolras made a rash desicion to save his friend's life. He lept from where he was standing across the barricade to where this man and his friend were and pushed Grantaire out of the way. But not before Javert pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the air and barely missed Grantaire's head. Though, by missing his head, it headed straight towards Enjolras' shoulder, lodging intself into his shoulder blade, narrowly missing his chest.  
He fell to the ground with a pained moan and allowed his body to lie down. Grantaire looked at him, this fearless leader, broken and down, and smiled. No, he may not think Patria worth so much, but his friend did. So he would fight with enough passion for the both of them.

"Grantaire," Enjolras bit out, trying to ignore the pain, "Do you remember the battle strategies I went over with you?"  
Grantaire nodded, and waited for Enjolras to say more.

"I want you to lead them, for I cannot at the moment. You know what to do. Good luck." And with that, Enjolras shoo'ed him away with his good hand and closed his eyes. But before he could rest, he heard a powerful voice yell with the battle cry, "WE FIGHT FOR PATRIA."

**Authors note: As you can see, this has changed a bit from the original. Eponine will be in this, it may just take a little longer. As for Grantaire and Enjolras, I might have let my shipper heart go a little overboard, and for that I am sorry. Read and review as always :)**

**~Miracleofmadness**


End file.
